Rockman X9 Advent Children
by Damr1990
Summary: Original Doc exe, parodia de la pelicula Final Fantasy VII Advent children pero con peronajes de Megaman, pero ahora es la pelicula entera, entren y dejen reviews, Advertensia, el Staff esta muy chafa y hay gente en el publico que siempre interrumpe Cap3U
1. Prologo

HOLA A TODOS

Es un placer para mí mostrarles este Fic

Fic que a su vez esta inspirado en otro fic

Espero que los disfruten

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, insulto, amenaza y abucheo serán bien recibidos en reviews

Disclaimer 1.- Rockman, Rockman X, Rockman Zero, Rockman DASH (muchos rockmans y megamans después) no me pertenecen, tiene copyright de CAPCOM y son creaciones de Keiji Inafube

Disclamier 2.- Final Fantasy, y todos sus números Romanos y Arábigos, Letras y demás, (en este caso FFVII) y demás secuelas Tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de SquereSoft/SquareEnix o algo así y tienen su creador (que no se como se llama)

Disclaimer 3.- A nadie le interesa el copyright, ya que los realizamos violación a derechos de autor cada vez que hacemos un fanfic o fanart o fanloquesea

Disclaimer 4.- la idea Original de MMX9 AC fue de DOC.exe, yo solo tome su idea y la expandí a toda la película, ademas de que realize este fic con su concentimiento

Disclaimer 5.- este es un fic hecho sin fines de lucro (no gano ni un centavo) hecho con el único propósito de tratar de (al menos tratar de) entretener a los Fanáticos

Disclaimer 6.- me reservo el derecho de alterar "ligeramente" algunos datos de las historias de RMX y FFVII para que cuadren mejor entre si

Disclaimer 7.- ya se que al tener elementos de dos juegos distintos este fanfic debería ir en la sección de Game X-Overs en Misc, pero como todos los personajes que actúan aquí son de MM decidí ponerlo aquí

Disclaimer 8.- Arriba el Yuri Abajo el Yaoi

Disclaimer 9.- pondré las pistas del soundtrack de FFVIIAC por si no saben de donde es

Disclaimer 10.- disculpen cualquier error ortográfico o dramáticos, al pasar mi documento a fanfiction no se por que, ero se comoe algunas letras y símbolos, no ez mi kulpa, (kazi nunca)

Disclamier 11.- disculpen por tanto disclaimer pero son necesarios para evitar quejas a futuro

Y Ahora si Comenzamos

**Rockman X9: Advent Children**

Grey.- ¿Advent¿Nos hablan?

Ashe.- no, ahora cállate que ya va a empezar la función

Vent.- Pásame las palomitas

Aile.- y tú los Hot-Dogs

Phamtom.- Shhhhhh

Dr. Light.- Que emoción Ya empieza

Glyde (el de MM Legends/RM Dash).-… ¿por que tuve que venir yo?

Cloud.- no lo se, pero estas sentado en mi lugar

Tifa.- cloud¿podrías moverte?, tu cabello no me deja ver nada

Cloud.- ese no soy yo

Tifa.- huy, perdón, se parecen, en especial con esos peinados Raros

Cloud/Glyde.- ¬.¬# #

Tifa.- UPS, lo siento n.nU

Disclamier 12.- si esta en paréntesis es un pensamiento (quiero un helado de chocolate) si esta entre comillas es Ironía, como ustedes son "taaaan iiiinnnnteligengtes" lo entenderán muy Pronto

Todos.- CALLATE Y YA EMPIEZA LA PELICULA

Narrador.- huy, que carácter, bueno, aquí vamos

Primer Acto.- Prologo 

Música de Fondo: Pista 01.- Opening ("nooooooo, como va a ser posible que la primera pista sea el opening, en la primera tiene que ir el ending")

Lugar: una montaña cerca de Abel-Midgar

---------

Vent.- ¿Abel Midgar?, no seria mejor que usaran de sitio a Neo Arcadia 

Harpuia.- no, ese lugar es el ZION de la Mothrix de Doc.exe

Caith Sith.- ¿y de donde sacaron ese nombre entonces?

Pallete.- de "Abel city" de Maverick Hunter X y "Midgar" de FFVII ¿no es obvio?

Todos.- Shhhhhh…... cállense

----------

Narrador.- bueno, lo bueno es que solo se perdieron la escena con letras en Japonés en que me quede, o si… 

Lugar: un lugar cerca de Abel-Midgar

Primero vemos las nubes y el sol… MIREN ESA NUBE TIENE FORMA DE OSO, Y ESA DE PEZ, Y ESA DE UNA VIEJA A LA QUE SE LA ESTAN CO… ejem, bueno después de eso echamos un vistazo a un cañón, una figura cuadrúpeda camina con Agilidad, seguida de otras 2, tiene unos brazaletes en sus patas, unas plumas en su cabeza, su cola parece una llama y un tatuaje con el XIII en su costado, llega a la horilla del acantilado y sus patas se convierten en Resortes que de inmediato lo lanzan hasta la Cima, desde donde puede ver una imponente vistas de Abel-Midgar, después Rush XIII lanza un imponente Aullido

Rush XIII.- AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUU, AUAUAUAUAUAAUUUUUUUU

Perro Relleno.- Ya deja de Gritar

Rush XIII.- Pero Me Duele, AUCH AUCH AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUCH

Perro Relleno 2.- Pues quien te mando a dormirte junto a la Chimenea

Rush XIII.- Tenia frió, AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUCH

Perros Relleno 1 y 2.- ¬.¬… (Idiota)

En eso un montón de Beats salen volando y "descargando" sus desechos sobre los perros

Rush XIII.- ¡"#$ PAJARRACOS – se transforma en jet, y caza al que esta en frente, lo derriba y se lo come de una forma demasiado horrible para contarla aquí mejor cambiemos de escena

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lugar: Cráter de Eurasia

Temperatura 10°

Condiciones Climáticas, Nublado con 90 de humedad y posibilidad de Ventiscas de nieve

Tron.- Teisel, Ven a Ver esto

Teisel.-Hm.- Lotería, lo tenemos

Tron.- que asco, esta gris, asqueroso, repulsivo, quiero vomitar

Teisel.-… ¿donde rayos están los servots? No pienso recogerlo ahora que tú lo vomitaste

------

Servot 10.- ¡Tron sama Vomito! 

Servot 15.- tenemos que irnos

Servot 37.- entonces nos dan sus palomitas

Servot 10.-...

Servot 15.- bueno… no le vimos vomitar, igual y solo son mocos

-----

Teisel.- QUE ASCO¿QUE RAYOS DESALLUNASTE? 

Tron.- Arroz que hizo numero 4

Teisel.- peor numero 4 no es cocinero

Tron.- ya me di cuenta… guuuuuuuuuuuu (mas vomito)

Teisel.- Ugh

------

Todos los servots se le quedan mirando feo a Numero 4 

Servot 4.- PERDONEME TRON-SAMA

------

Dynamo (muy cómodo desde un helicóptero con calefacción, su cobijita y una tasita de chocolatito caliente).- que mas da, dense prisa que me aburro 

Teisel.- claro, como tus no estas en una montaña helada teniendo que recoger una cabeza decapitada y llena de vómitos es fácil decirlo, ahora trae el helicóptero

Dynamo.- ya voy, ya voy (debería dejarlos aquí para que se congelen)

El Helicóptero Desciende Hacia las profundidades del abismo, en el fondo se empieza a escuchar al Gustaff Disparando

Dynamo (que aun no termina de bajar).- Que rayos pasa

Tron.- Rápido Dynamo

Se Oyen Mas disparos, una explosión y a tron y teisel quejándose de dolor

Tron.- me dieron, Quienes Rayos son

Teisel.- Dynamo, Vete, aléjate

Dynamo.- No tienes que decírmelo de nuevo.- y el helicóptero sale volando a Máxima velocidad

Teisel.- O.o…. se supone que tenías que actuar heroicamente y salvarnos a pesar del inminente peligro….

Tron.- ¬.¬# ¿cuando rayos ha actuado heroicamente?

Teisel.- T-T Me lleva la….

o-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo

Narrador. Roll

Roll.- zzzzz

Narrador- Roll

Roll.- zzzz.- vamos blues, prestame tu casco…zzzz

Narrador.- ROLL DESPIERTA

Roll.- AH (se cae de la cama) ¿Qué pasa?

Narrador: Te Toca

Roll.- OH, YA voy… ejem, ejem

Música de Fondo- Pista 02.- Yakusoku no chi, -the Promised Land- (La tierra Prometida)

Roll (aclarandose la garganta), Cough, Cough, ehehm, ehem, uno dos, uno dos, ehem

(Con tono mistico)

Narradora (Roll).-

El LifeStream, un flujo constante que recorre todo el planeta, fuente de vida y origen de todos los Seres, Cain Labs…

----

Nana(Pun).- no se supone que Cainlabs eran los buenos, digo, no es su culpa que por no realizar el mismo chequeo riguroso de 30 años que le hicieron a X y sustituir varios de sus componentes por otros mas chafas los reploids se convirtieran en mavericks) 

----

Roll.- ¬.¬ que lada dan… bueno entonces ehem, ehem 

(Voz mística de nuevo)… de todos los seres, Slither Inc. (Serpent Company en la japonesa) Encontró la manera de utilizar el LifeStream en nuestro beneficio, esto hizo la vida mas fácil, sin embargo, no hacíamos mas que consumir la vida del planeta

----

PlantMan.- cierto 

Split Mussrom.- totalmente imperdonable

Axle the red.- me siento indignado

Optic SunFlower.- Una verdadera Calamidad

Glacier le CackTank.- los declago Culpagues de destfuig a la floga y fauna

Noble mandrago.- que irresponsabilidad

Barret.- HAY QUE DETENERLOS.

Todos los no plantas ni barret.- CALLENSE

----

Roll.- como les decía 

(Otra vez voz Mística), Muchos eran los que pensaban Así…

Slither Inc. Uso esta energía contra todos los que se le opusieran, compañías Competidoras, Ciudades y Poblaciones enteras, Grupos ecologistas, Hippies, niños de 3 años, soñadores, ancianos, mas hippies, filósofos, intelectuales, aun mas hippies, literatos, gente si quehacer, gente que los miraban feo y mas hippies por igual , todos serian castigados.

Formo un ejercito Elite especial Llamado "JACOB"

Cada uno de sus miembros portaba dentro de ellos un chip NewType; es decir, de Reploid de nueva generación, hecho con restos de cientos de reploids y Mavericks, entre ellos SIGMA, el Reploid que desencadeno el Virus Maverick Mas Famoso y más duradero Largo Tiempo Atrás, para destruir el planeta….

Entre ellos se encontraba Lumine, el Más destacado NewType, Sin embargo la rabia se apodero de el al Descubrir que era el Producto del mas Grande Reciclaje de Reploids, que era solo una Mezcolanza de Partes Viejas, usadas, Derrotadas y Obsoletas, y no el Galante Reploid NewTipe Que creía Ser, Su Rabia incremento Aun Mas al percatarse de su apariencia Andrógina y Apta Para el Yaoi (con voz normal) aunque la verdad a mi no me molesta, sí el Yaoi es tan Tierno

Narrador (YO, Damr1990).- ROLL… La narradora FanGirl no necesariamente representa los gustos y opiniones de todos los presentes…Roll que te he dicho sobre promover el Yaoi y decir cosas positivas sobre el…

Roll.- ¿queeeee? Si es verdad

Narrador.- UGH

-----

Todas las chicas.- Tienes Razón 

Todos los hombres (incluyendo al Autor/Narrador y a los Androginos).- ARRIBA EL YURI, ABAJO EL YAOI, ARRIBA EL YURI ABAJO EL YAOI

Los Gays.- ARRIBA EL YA…- son atravesados por una lluvia de armas, técnicas especiales y disparos de energía

Los hombres.- ARRIBA EL YURI ABAJO EL YAOI

----

Narradora (Roll) Bueno, Bueno, Ya dejen de quejarse (Arriba el Yaoi) el punto es que 

(Voz mística de nuevo) se lleno de Ira contra Sus Diseñadores en Serpent Company, y luego su odio se extendió al mundo entero

Slither Inc. Contra quien se le pusiera enfrente; Lumine que ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar de ser androgino… y destruir el Viejo mundo, los reploids de vieja generación, los viejos almacenes, la vieja música y todo lo viejo que existiese; Los que trataron de detenerles; los extras y las masas humanas y reploids sin mayor importancia en la trama argumental…

Muchas Fueron las batallas que se libraron, tomo mas tantas que fueron necesarios tres discos ya que entonces era Playstation1 y no podíamos usar el DVD, Cada Batalla alimentaba la Desesperanza

-----

Roll Casket.- no seria simplemente mejor decir que menguaba la esperanza 

Roll exe.- o simplemente que alimentada el temor, la apatía, la depresión o algo así

Roll Light.- ¬.¬#… por que entonces no cuentan ustedes la historia

Roll Casket y Exe.-… que flojera, mejor sigue tú…

-----

Narradora (Roll Light).- bien en que me quede… 

(Adivinen… La voz Mística… DE NUEVO)

Cada batalla alimentaba la Desesperanza y alguien muy importante para mi volvió a formar parte del Planeta, y al fin llego el momento en el que el planeta dejo de estar de huevon y se encargo de deshacerse de esa cosa que le estaba dando lata en vez de dejar su destino entero y el de sus habitantes a unos cuantos individuos

Uso el LifeStream, a través de el Cañón enigma como arma para poner fin a las peleas, y cuando el mundo vio que enormes cuerdas de energía iban de un lado para otro para evitar que una colonia Espacial gigante los aplastara como tortillas, y que se les cruce por la mente que podría utilizarlo contra la gente que le gustaba hacerle daño, todos se aplacaron

La tristeza, y el temor de que de la tierra salga una energía rara y nos mate para que pasemos a formar parte de ella fue el precio que tuvimos que pagar para que todo acabara…

Eso fue lo que me contaron hace ya 2 años, (ya con voz normal) tengo buena memoria verdad, digo, acordarme de todo el discursito y a dos años de distancia, por que a la mayoría ya se loe olvido y volvieron a sus viejos vicios, pero yo soy muy lista y aun me acuerdo JAJAJAJA

Narrador (damr1990) si, si, lo que digas niña Yaoísta, ya se acaba tu parte de narradora, ahora vete al bar. Que aun tenemos que hacer más escenas, así que quítate de mi asiento de narrador… bueno, en que nos quedamos…

Lugar: Abel Midgar, sector 7, ahora en el piso y no a 50 metros de Altura, centro de la ciudad, una plaza donde humanos y reploids caminaban en medio de las calles irresponsablemente y causando que los vehículos fueran a paso de tortuga, rodeando una glorieta con una estatura del cañón Enigma Disparándole a la Colonia Eurasia, varios niños medios calvos en una esquina, y Roll que los observaba desde una Ventana

Roll.- OYE… aun tengo otro párrafo de Narradora

Narrador.-…pues ya que… dilo

Roll.- así que venga (me quita el micrófono) ehem ehem

(Y para variar… ADIVINARON… LA VOZ MISTICA)

Sin embargo, al planeta no le gusto tener que hacer el trabajo y aun esta enojado, y al parecer desato una nueva enfermedad rara… lo Llaman el síndrome del Neo-SIGMA, causa que quien lo padezca, humano o Reploid, se le caiga el Cabello, se le haga una protuberancia roja en la frente y se le hagan unas ojeras enormes, algunos incluso dicen que empiezan a desarrollar Chips de NewType dentro de ellos

Netto Hikari (frotándose la cara, sin embargo unos 10 o 20 mechos de de cabello se le caen).-Dime Roll¿aun tengo cabello?

Roll.- "CLAAARO QUE SIIII, AUN TIENES MUCHO CABELLO" (hay dios, por que tengo que cuidar a este mocoso, ya llévatelo de mi lado que ya no quiero cuidarlo)

Mientras tanto el bar "unidad 17" hoy es un mal día, no hay ningún ebrio que se entregue al vicio ahí, parece que hoy todos decidieron trabajar arduamente, sin descansó y sin alcohol…que horror, Alía ante la falta de borrachines aprovecho el tiempo para arreglar el bar, ya hasta pulió las mesas, quito todas las colillas de cigarro, los chicles bajo las mesas y dejo las Copas Rechinado de limpias, estaba terminando de darle a la barra su quinta capa de cera cuando sonó el teléfono

Alía.- el no esta aquí…

El teléfono siguió sonando

Alía.- no hay nadie en casa, llamen mas tarde

Y sigue sonando

Alía.- hay Mie!&.- termina de encerar y sube arriba (no menso, sube abajo)

Netto.-… X… ¿Dónde estas?

Alía.- Roll, Floja te dije que contestes cuando yo estoy abajo en el Bar- descuela el teléfono- si buenas tardes, entregas a domicilio X-Light, le llevamos cualquier...

¿¿??.- Alía… Tienes un Trasero muy Sexy

Alía.- eh… Gracias lo Sé… pero ¿con quien Hablo?

Dynamo.- Soy yo, Diny¿o que acaso ya no te acuerdas de mi?

Alía.- Claro que me acuerdo de ti, si trataste de deshacerte del enigma… DOS VECES

Dynamo.- Huy, huy, huy, que rencorosa, bueno, normalmente me con mucho gusto me trabaría contigo en una ardua batalla de dimes y diretes, pero necesito un favor, y es algo serio

Alía.- ¿serio¿TÚ quieres algo SERIO?

Dynamo.- oh si, así de grave esta la situación….

...continuara...


	2. Caseria

AÑO NUEVO, CAPITULO NUEVO

Damas y Caballeros, Niños y Niñas, Cetras y Reploids de todas las especies y edades, es un placer para mí traerles un Nuevo episodio de este fic basado en otro Fic

Respondiendo Reviews

**Doc.exe,** eh…tch tch tch(masticando una zanahoria)) What's up doc?, me alegro que te agrade lo que estoy haciendo con tu trabajo, ya sabes, tu palabra es ley, sobre los errores de ortografía, si ya se, aplico el corrector cada párrafo y toda la cosa, pero por alguna extraña razón cuando lo paso a FF se eliminan muchos, por ejemplos los Arrobas se los desaparece, no me deja poner varios de los signos, elimina cualquier cosa que remotamente parezca algún hipervínculo, igual que algunas palabras con acento y toda la cosa(SI HASTA LO PUSE EN UNO DE LOS CHORROCIENTOS DISCLAIMER), si admito que de repente se me va el avión y no pongo el corrector es una cosa, pero la pagina tiene la mayor parte de la culpa… bueno ya me desvié un poco, en cuanto a que te avise con muchísimo gusto, y de hecho la próxima vez que me dejes algún review (que espero que sea en todos mis trabajos, en cada capitulo, etc. :-p) actives las 4 pestañitas que están abajo del cuadro de texto, así me pondrás como uno de tus autores favoritos, esta como una de tus historias favoritas, y activaras las alertas que te avisen automáticamente cuando saco un nuevo episodio y/o alguna otra obra nueva (…¿Por qué te estoy hablando como si tuvieras 5 años? Si hasta eres mayor que yo… ejejejeje, sorry n.n U) así que ya sabes, activa todas las pestañas en tu próximo review y espero que disfrutes de mi visión de tu obra

Y Recuerden

Paréntesis (Pensamiento)

Comillas "NOOOO EESSS IRONIA, NI DOBLE SENTIDO"

usamos como musica de fondo el soundtrack de Final Fantasy VII AC, si no alcanza la canción para todo el rato... PUES REPINTANLA UNA Y OTRA (y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra...) vez

Y sin mas que decir (a parte de todos los disclaimers que que hueva reescribirlos) Con mucho gusto les presento un nuevo episodio de

**ROCKMAN X9, Advent Children**

Tron: COMO QUE NO PODEMOS SENTARNOS AQUÍ

Tifa: lo siento, pero esta apartado para unos amigos

Barret: y no se supone que ustedes deberían estar en la película

Teisel.- no, esa fue nuestra escena mas larga, no volveremos a salir hasta salvar al presidente, solo nuestros gafetes antes de eso, hasta donde ustedes saben nos estarán torturando, AHORA DIGANME POR QUE NO PODEMOS SENTARNOS AQUÍ

Vinvent.- por que esos lugares don de Cid y Shera

Yuffie.- y por cierto ¿A dónde fueron esos dos?

Tifa.- no lo se, pero hace rato los dos se fueron muy apresurados, y diciendo que necesitaban ir a algún lugar privado, como si quisieran…- Todos se quedan pensando… - O///o eh…. Ehem, ehem, pensándolo bien no creo que vuelvan en un buen rato, creo que si pueden sentarse

Los servots aun se quedaron pensativos por que no entendieron debido a que aun son muy niños

Servot 16.- no entiendo ¿a donde fueron tron-sama?

Tron.- eh O////O, bueno, veras, ellos fueron a… este… bueno…. Como te explico… eh… Teisel¿por que mejor no se lo dices tú?

Teisel.- O///O Uuuu ¿QUIEN¿YO?... eh… verán, ellos fueron a… este… cuchi cuchi… y… tilín tilín… y… bueno a hacer…

Vincent.-…fueron a hacerse amigos…

Servot 40.- n.n buenos amigos

Yuffie.- "OH SI, MUY BUENOS", y de hecho quieren conocerse mejor… "MUUUUCHO MEJOR"… jijijiji, sabes que vincent, "yo también quiero ser tu amiga" (le guiña un ojo)

Vincent…-///-

Los 41 Servots (si 41, no 40, no hay error de escritura, cuarenta y uno).- AMIGOS, AMIGOS, AMIGOS…

**SEGUNDO ACTO: Casería**

Música de fondo: Pista 3, beyond the Wasteland

Lugar: un cerro o algo así cerca de Abel-Midgar

Un Viejo Búster Yace Olvidado en medio de la nada, y unas ardillas lo han acondicionado como su nuevo hogar, pero como eso no nos interesa vallamos a las faldas del cerro, donde un Reploid yace junto a su Ride Chaser

Voz de Tifa: Te Ha Llamado Dynamo desde Healin, Tiene un Trabajo para ti… (Con Voz preocupada)X¿donde estas?... (Voz del celular) ya no tienes mas mensajes, ya cuelga que me gastas la batería

X cierra su celular y se pone unas viseras negras en el Casco, una bufanda amarilla y da un silbido muy especial

-------

Protoman/Blues.- HEY COPION, NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAS MI HERMANO, ESO ES MIO, MI SILBIDO, MI BUFANDA Y MIS VICERAS, DEVUELVEMELAS TU "#$& COPION

--------

X Se disponía a partir, cuando de repente tuvo una alucinación rara, un parpadeo, y un dolor en la frente, se sobo un poco, pero sin darle mayor importancia partió…

(Ahora si) en la casa de la familia ardilla tuvieron que huir pues tres Ride Chasers, Se acercaron a donde estaban y uno de ellos llego y pateo el búster/casa de la familia ardilla… para su desgracia estaba en un mirador que podía ser usado para divisar a los demás, bueno, ya me desvié el tema, el punto es que estos tres individuos tenían planes siniestros

Los tres.- esta decidido, esta noche habrá Pizza de Peperoni para Cenar

Vile.- Oye Axl… Ahí es donde vive nuestro hermano ¿verdad?

Axl.- Si

Vile.- ¿Crees que se alegrara de vernos?

Axl – no

Vile.- ¿Por qué no?

Axl.- Por que somos mas geniales que el y le daremos Envidia, dudo que se alegre de vernos

Double (versión chida, no el gordo).- No lloriquees Vile

Vile.-… ¿crees que tenga a Padre?

Axl.- No lo se…

Vile.- ¿Por qué no sabes?

Axl.- ¿Por qué no dejas de Preguntar Cosas Entupidas? NO SOY ADIVINO, NI TENGO VISIÓN DE RAYOS X, COMO RAYOS ESPERAS QUE SEPA SI TIENE O NO A PADRE

Double se Asusta y empieza a llorar

Vile.- no Llores Double

Axl.- Cállense y Miren- mientras el Ride Chaser de X que hace un caballito, sin embargo acelera de mas y se cae, luego tiene que ir persiguiendo al ride chaser hasta que al fin logra subirse en el- ahí Va nuestro hermano

Vile.- Vamos a Jugar con el un Rato – los tres se ponen en posición y aprietan sus aceleradores al fondo… bueno, todos excepto Axl…

Axl.- que flojera, mejor jueguen ustedes – saca su celular y Marca un numero- … HOLA Pallete, soy yo, Axl… hola como has estado… SI… NO… NO… SIIII…. EN SERIO… NO ME DIGAS… QUE MAS…

Narrador (Osease yo)… ejem

Axl.- NO MA… Y LUEGO QUE… ESO TE DIJO…

Narrador.- EJEM, EJEM,

Axl.- ORALE… EN SERIO…. NO ME LO CREO…

Narrador… AAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL

Axl.-…. ASH, espérame tantito PAL, Aquí Hay una Gente maleducada que no respeta la privacidad (YO: ¬.¬ #) ya que quieres

Narrador.- no se supone le ibas a hablar al otro sospechoso de tener a Padre

Axl.- oh si verdad… pero ya se me acabo el saldo así que ni modo

Narrador.- ASH… ya aquí tienes una tarjeta de recarga (se la lanzo en la maraña que tiene de cabello) ASÍ QUE LLAMALE PERO YAAAAAAA

Axl.-… pues ya que… PAL, querida, luego que hablo, bye, besitos… ahora… como se hacia para ponerle crédito a mi Cel, y ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cuál era su numero de celular?…

Narrador… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (trato de contenerme y no matar a Axl)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras Tanto nuestro Protagonista, a la vez que conducía, estaba ocupado en sus pensamientos, pensamientos complejos de gran importancia, cuestiones trascendentes y que requieren de un gran raciocinio y Profundo análisis

X.-… (Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena, que tu cuerpo es PA darle alegría y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, eeeehhh, MACARENA…)

Narrador.- ¬.¬ U no se ni para que me esfuerzo…, en fin, sin embargo estos "Profundos" Pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar el sonido de unas Ride Chasers, X Volteo y vio como dos Reploids salían de detrás de unas rocas, y se acercaban Peligrosamente a el, Acelérelo, sin embargo de las sombras de estos empezaron a Salir unos Virus Gospel (de MMBN/RM EXE) pero de tamaño no tan colosal… bueno, empezaron a salir estas feroces Bestias que iban aun mas rápido, que las Ride Chasers, una de ellas se abalanzo sobre X, sin embargo el Abrió un compartimiento en su Ride Chaser, metió su búster en el y Cuando lo Saco

X.- GEAEA SHOT- mientras una esfera verde de su búster, ahora con toda la gaea armor e impacto contra la criatura desvaneciéndose en una sombra, otras dos se acercaron, X volvió a cambiar su arma y…

X.- Charge Shot.- mientras una esfera mas grande impacto contra los gospel eliminándolos también, sin embargo tan pronto como se había deshecho de esos tres, decenas mas empezaron a surgir de la nada, X utilizaba su COLOSAL variedad de armamento para destruirlos, pero entre mas destruía mas aparecían, de repente de entre tantas bestias vio acercarse a uno de los Individuos, se acerco hacia X

Double.- ¿DÓNDE ESTA PADRE?

X.- ¿Padre?... en el Gold Saucer, o en el Nivel de Magic Man… no pensándolo bien esta mas padre en las carreras de chocobos… no, el lugar mas Padre de todos es en los baños Termales Mixtos de la esquina de la 14, ahí si que esta Padre

Double.- NO TE BURLES

Preparo su arma, realizo una acometida contra X y por poco le da, después tuvo que esquivar varios disparos de energía que venían de su compañero, realizando un giro Físicamente imposible (bueno, esto es metafísica anime, así que esta bien) de 570° con caballito (que esta vez le salio bien) y un paso de Freak Dance, mientras seguía avanzando, sin embargo el que tenia el cañón de hombro se acerco directo hacia el y disparo,

Vile.- ¿DÓNDE LO TIENES?

Afortunadamente X logro detenerlo con un Energy Shield, y aunque el disparo reflejado logro que tuviera que retroceder un poco para que retrocediera no fue suficiente para alejarlo, además de que seguían saliendo mas Gospels de la nada que trataban de arremeter contra el y Double le seguía los pasos muy de cerca

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Axl (que al fin le había puesto crédito a su celular y que busco el teléfono del Presidente pero como no encontró el suyo uso el de uno de sus ayudantes)

High Max.- no me interesa lo que vendas

Axl.- no puedes quejarte conmigo, vamos si es un buen paquete, es mas, si me lo compras en este momento te incluiré sin cargos extra el masajeador de Pies y la Cera Pulidora

High Max.- QUE PARTE DE NO ME INTERESA NO ENTIENDES, ASÍ QUE VETE A LA M!&"

Axl-. HAZME EL FAVOR DE NO GRITARME, ya no quiero hablar contigo…bueno, ya que, por lo menos pásame al presidente

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

X disparaba a diestra y siniestra en todas direcciones, un Gospel le iba a abalanzar sobre su cara, afortunadamente los ride Chasers también tienen armamento y pudo dispararle antes de que le pudiera hacer algo, cada vez aparecían mas y mas bestias y Vile no paraba de lanzar sus láser, entonces X diviso a Double que se dirigía directo hacia el, en un momento de máxima habilidad X acelero hacia Double y utilizo su Ride chaser como una rampa para dar un gran salto, y utilizo su Gaea Giga Atack para exterminar a todos los Gospel que también saltaron sobre el, sin embargo al aterrizar Double ya se encontraba listo para lanzar un ataque con su arma (alguien sabe como se llama esa cosa/cuchilla láser que le sale de la muñeca) X esquivo el primer golpe y el segundo lo bloqueo usando su búster como escudo, sin embargo la fuerza fue tal que saco volando su búster y luego toda su armadura desaparición, en ese momento tuvo un dolor en la frente y otra visión rara, cuando reacciono se dio cuenta que había tres gospels comiéndoselo, uno orinándolo y otro mas intentando hacer "cosas…raras" y de inmediato uso su (normal X) Búster y los extermino, en eso alcanzo a ver a Vile que daba otro salto únicamente posible en universo anime al levantar su ride chaser sobre el y darle un cañonazo que le destrozo los lentes y le quemo la bufanda además de dejarlo todo chamuscado, pero que curiosamente no fue suficiente para atravesarle el cráneo

-----------------------

Blues/Protoman: JA, ESO TE PASA POR COPION

Cloud.-… no exageras un poco

Zack.- para ti es fácil decirlo, a ti no te han robado tu identidad y se han presentado usando MI RANGO COMO SOLDIER DE PRIMERA CLASE cuando en realidad tú eras un SOLDIER de cuarta Y LUEGO TRATASTE DE ROBARTE A MI NOVIA

Cloud.-…¬.¬ U rencoroso

Zack.- ¬.¬# Embustero ladrón de identidades y de novias

------------------------

X se estaba quedando sin energía, municiones, espacio ni dulces de menta para el mal aliento, estaba completamente rodeado por Gospels, double y Vile le seguían los pasos muy de cerca, todos los gospels se abalanzaron sobre el e hizo lo que todo condenado a morir hace en sus últimos segundos, tuvo Flashbacks…

Flash back

unununununununununununununununununununununununununununununu

Zero.- Debilucho

X.- niñita

Zero.- idiota

X.- Androgino

Zero.- zopenco

X.- Transexual

Zero.- Tarado

X.- hombre con senos

Zero.- miembro Uke de cuando nos ponen en fanfics Yaoi

X.-…

Zero.- JA, te quedaste sin nada que decir…

X.-… al menos yo no soy al que le ofrecen lencería cuando vamos al mercado

Zero.-…UKE

X.- LENCERIA

Zero.- UKE

X.- LENCERIA

Zero.- UKE

X.- LENCERIA

Zero.- UKE

…

unununununununununununununununununununununununununununununu

X.- ¬-¬ no creo que ese sea el mejor flash back para antes de morir… LENCERIA

Sin embargo, cuando un gospel estaba a punto de dar el primer Zarpaso todos desaparecieron, Vile y Double se dieron la vuelta, X alcanzo a ver (a varios cientos de metros, por no decir kilómetros de distancia, una vez mas gracias a la metafísica anime) a un reploid pelirrojo que le miro desafiante y partió poco después, acción que puso muy pensativo a X, Tanto que no se dio cuenta que aun tenia apretado el acelerador y termino estrellándose contra una roca enorme

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo

Un rato después de haber atravesado el desolado paisaje desértico finalmente había llegado hacia una zona más agradable, en una pequeña zona selvática con muchas plantas, animales, bichos, serpientes, criaturas reptantes, seres ponzoñosos, arbustos venenosos e incluso hippies

Voz de Fefnir - PAPI… ejem… digo, Master X… no, espera, tampoco aquí debo decir eso… eh… AMIGO, CUATE, CARNAL, BATO, OYE WEY…

-----------------

Phamtom.- COMO OSAS LLAMAR A NUESTRO PODEROSO LIDER MASTER X-SAMA DE UNA MANERA TAN IMPERTINENTE

Fefnir.- T.T U pero si en la película…

Harpuia.- pero nada, el es nuestro Maestro, líder, soberano y Padre, háblale con mas respeto

Fefnir.- Pero… T.T

Leviatán.- (con un rostro calido y alegre) ya, ya, déjenlo en paz

Fefnir.- (con la cara iluminada y llorando de emoción) LEVI, HERMANITA BONITA, GRACIAS

Leviatán.- (con una mirada cínica y maligna) cuando lleguemos a casa lo castigaremos como DIOS MANDA, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (con nubes negras, rayos relámpagos y toda la cosa)

Fefnir.-… T.T hable muy pronto

X.- ¬.¬ cough, cough… NIÑOS, YA BASTA, DEJEN EN PAZ A SU HERMANITO

Harpuia, Leviatán y phamtom.-… -.-U si papi

X.- es solo una escena, relájense, bien… supongo que tenemos que empezar de nuevo, vamos fefnir, puedes hacerlo, esta bien mi pequeñín

Fefnir.- bubu, snif, snif, gracias papi, bubu T.T

TOMA 2

------------------

Voz de Fefnir (después de haberse sonado los mocos y las lagrimas y sonando otra vez fuerte y agresiva).- OYE X, SOY YO FEFNIR, No ve lo vas a creer, Soy la ley, lo máximo, la mayor Grandeza desde el sándwich de helado, PETROLEO, encontré un yacimiento enorme… pero… este… veras… me puse tan feliz que empecé a disparar de la emoción… y bueno… tu sabes… hubo unos cuantos heridos, quemaduras de tercer grado… PERO NINGUN MUERTO… creo… ejem... pero sabes que, no importa (se escuchan muchas explosiones al fondo)… eh… ya he acabado aquí (aun mas explosiones y se empieza a escuchar la sirena de alguna patrulla de policía)… eh… dile a Roll que ya voy a casa… y que me vamos a realizar un viaje…eh… QUE NOS IREMOS DE VACACIONES (susurrando) hasta que dejen de buscarme… BUENO, TU INVENTALE ALGO¿vale?, ADIOS (se empiezan a escuchar muchos disparos y más explosiones cuando de repente se corta la llamada)

Voz de Alía.- Dynamo volvió a llamar, dice que te des prisa, estaba algo raro… incluso me dijo que era algo serio… DYNAMO… SERIO… Ve con cuidado por favor, que luego tenemos que pagar los rayones de la ride y no son baratos.

X se fija en como quedo su ride chaser después de la persecucición, todo lleno de impactos de bala, garras, tierra, orines de gospel, marcas del arma de Double (en serio, que alguien me diga como se llama esa cosa) y un hoyote de cuando hizo su Giga Atack con la Gaea

X -.- U… no se por que, creo que se pondrá "un poquito" enojada cuando vea esto…

Finalmente llega a su destino, sube las escaleras y en cuanto abre la puerta es recibido con un ataque de Dynamo, sin embargo X lo detiene fácilmente con un disparo de su X Búster, dynamo corre hacia el, X lo esquiva sin ninguna dificultad y le da un tiro cargado (poquito, para no destrozarlo en mil pedazos) por la espala que lo lanza hacia fuera, Dynamo trata de regresar, pero X le estampa la puerta en la cara, lo deja afuera y pone el Seguro

Dynamo.- bien, no esta mal, ya puedes dejarme entrar…-espera- vamos… que esperas…- espera- ABREME- espera… YA DEJAME ENTRAR QUE LOS MOSQUITOS ME ESTAN DESANGRADO- y sigue esperando…

Una puerta (que no es la entrada) se Abre, mientras High Max entra en forma marcial y observa por un momento a X

Dynamo (desde afuera).- EH, ESE ES MI MAX… ven y ábreme porfa

High Max.-…  
X.-…

High Max.-…  
X.-…

High Max.-…  
X.-…

High Max.-…  
X.-…

High Max.-…  
X.-…

Dynamo.- hooooooolaaaaaaaa… aun estoy aquí afuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeraaaaaaaaaa

High Max.-…  
X.-…

High Max.-…  
X.-…

High Max.-…  
X.-…

High Max.-…  
X.-…

High Max Empieza a formar una de sus esferas, pero antes que pudiera darse cuenta tenia el X búster en frente de su cara, y siendo mas inteligente que Dynamo (que en realidad no es difícil serlo) desintegro su esfera y se puso muy firmecito, A la vez que una figura encapuchada entraba sobre una silla de ruedas

-Música de Fondo.- Pista 4.- Sign

Encapuchado blanco.- he aquí, a nuestro valiente ex – JACOB… Veo que no has perdido facultades…

X.-…

Flash back

unununununununununununununununununununununununununununununu

…

X.- LENCIERIA

Zero.- UKE

X.- LENCIERIA

Zero.- UKE

X.- LENCIERIA

Zero.- UKE

X.- LENCIERIA

Zero.- UKE

X.- LENCIERIA

Zero.- UKE

X.- LENCIERIA

Zero.- UKE…

unununununununununununununununununununununununununununununu

X… (¬.¬ U que tiene que ver ese flash back con esto… LENCERIA)

Narrador.- n.nU, hehehehe, sorry, mi error, aquí esta el flash back bueno

Flash back….

unununununununununununununununununununununununununununununu

X y Zero se telé transportan a una colina cercana mientras ven como la fortaleza de Doopler (y se deduce que con Doopler) adentro se destruía

X.- Crees que con eso exterminara al sigma virus

Zero.-… no se… en las cartas de megamission aun aparece

X.- pero no se supone que esas son Spin-Off (osease aparte y sin ningún valor en la trama argumental principal)

Zero.- se supone que los Megaman Xtreme también son Spin-offs, y si cuentan en la trama argumental…

X.- seamos positivos, es imposible que el villano principal regrese después de que la fortaleza exploto y se escuchó un raro sonido como de tele transportación, digo, solo es el villano recurrente de todos los juegos…

Zero.- tienes razón, la tercera es la vencida, además nuestros programadores son muy creativos y de seguro no intentaran ponernos al mismo villano de siempre, TENGO PLENA CONFIANZA EN LA CREATIVIDAD DEL STAFF DE CRAPCOM

X.- YO CREO EN UN FUTURO BRILLANTE LLENO DE HISTORIAS CREATIVAS Y ARGUMENTOS INNOVADORES

Zero.- YO CREO EN QUE NO REPERTIRAN LA MISMA FORMULA UNA Y OTRA VEZ, Y QUE NO SOBREEXTENDERAN LA SAGA

X y Zero.- YO CREO, YO CREO, YO CREO…

X y Zero se ponen a cantar la canción "I'm Beliver" de Kotono Shibuya y corren por una autopista kilométrica con edificios que curiosamente se repiten una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra… (Muchos "y otra" después) y otra vez…

unununununununununununununununununununununununununununununu

X.-… (…que ingenuos éramos…bueno… supongo que ese flash back es mas decente)… pero si tu eres

Encapuchado blanco.- si, si, ya todos sabemos quien soy, esta tonta capucha no engaña a nadie, no tienes que decírmelo

X.- veo que la suerte no te ha sonreído últimamente

High Max voltea a un lado y se pone a silbar mientras de la capucha se puede ver como una mano le levanta cierto dedo de una manera no muy cordial

Encapuchado Blanco.-…

X.-…

High Max.-….

Dynamo.- ¿alguien se acuerda de mí?

Encapuchado Blanco.-…

X.-…

High Max.-….

Encapuchado Blanco.-…

X.-…

High Max.-….

Encapuchado Blanco.-…

X.-…

High Max.-….

Encapuchado Blanco.-…

X.-…

High Max.-zzzzzzzzzzz

Encapuchado blanco.- Aquel Día…

X.- Que quieres de mí

Encapuchado blanco.- bla bla bla… Batalla titánica… bla bla bla…

X.- Quienes me Perseguían

Encapuchado Blanco.- blabla… sigo vivivito y coleando

X.- Me largo

Encapuchado blanco.- perate wey

-------------

Phamtom.- NO LE…

-------------

X.- relájense niños… idiota

Encapuchado blanco.- zopenco

X.- tarado

Encapuchado blanco.- pendejó

X.- baboso

Encapuchado blanco.- Pinché

X.- en realidad pinché no es grosería, ese termino se utiliza para definir a los ayudantes de los cocineros… burro

Encapuchado blanco.- tonto

X.- Tlaconete

Encapuchado blanco.- miembro uke de cuando te ponen a ti y a zero en fanfics Yaoi

X.- ¬.¬#…Puto hijo de tu Perra madre¿Por qué mierda todos salen con esa mamada?, además yo no soy el que esta en una jodida silla de ruedas… motherfucker

High Max.- eh… creo que con todas esas le saco ventaja señor presidente

Encapuchado blanco.-…uke… uke…. UKE…tonto…eh… wey…

X.- te quedaste sin mas palabras verdad Son of a Bitch

Encapuchado blanco.- ¡#$ NO

X.- oh si… cuando empiezas a decir ¡#$ es que te quedaste sin palabras, BAKA

Encapuchado blanco.- ¡#$ QUE NO, TENGO OTRA MAS, ALGO QUE NO TE ESPERARAS… eh... eh… este… eh…

X.- me decías KISAMA NO AJO

Encapuchado blanco.- eh…-high max le susurra algo- como rayos le voy a decir eso sin parecer Gay

High Max.- eh… esperar a que llegue el momento apropiado

X.- capullo, mini polla

Encapuchado blanco.- uh… esas no son groserías

X.- en España y ciertos paises de latinoamerica si lo son, moron

Encapuchado blanco.- !"#$

X.- 100 Damm

Encapuchado blanco.- tú… eres… una… alcachofa…

X.- ¿Alcachofa?… eso no es grosería en ningún lado… you Bastard

Encapuchado blanco.-…me lleva…

X.- CHOU PIKU

Encapuchado blanco.- uh?

X.- aprende coreano, me la pelas…

------------------

Leviatán.- huy… no sabía que papi conociera tantas groserías

Harpuia- eh… si… bueno… Master X, siendo el tan culto como es, obviamente tiene que saber de todo… creo…

Phamtom.- (con un diccionario en coreano).- chou piku… chou piku… AQUÍ ESTA

Los guardianes se acercan al diccionario y leen la definición

Los Guardianes.- O////o QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Phamtom.- o///o…eh… creo que con eso X-Sama ha asegurado su victoria…o///o

Barret.- y yo que creía que Cid sabia de Ofensas

Todos los demás.- YA CALLENSE

------------------

Encapuchado blanco.- YA, YA, ESTA BIEN, TA BIEN, TA BIEN… me rindo, tu sabes mas groserías que yo¿CONTENTO?, sin embargo… necesitamos tu ayuda

X.- no me interesa

Encapuchado blanco.- Serpent Company Tiene una gran deuda, somos concientes que nuestra compañía fue la que le causo todo este daño al mundo

X.- oh sí, lo jodieron de lo lindo

Encapuchado blanco.- sí, que ya lo sabemos, no tienes que echármelo en cara, en fin, el punto es que ha llegado el momento de redimirnos

Dynamo.- Sigo aquí, ábranme… uh, que es eso… es…ES... ES… ALEJATE DE MI, LARGO, NOOOO, AAAAAAAYUUUUUUUDAAAAAAA- los demás lo ignoran, se escuchan rugidos, y zarpazos

Encapuchado Blanco.- en Primer lugar, hemos comenzado un estudio de los restos de Lumine

Dynamo.- así es, en el cráter de eurasia

Encapuchado Blanco.- Sabes lo que encontramos

X.-… ¿una materia negra (Meteoro)¿Una de las clásicas fortalezas de Willy¿Un monstruo que después de vencerlo puedes utilizarlo como invocación¿Un CD de Soundtrack con Canciones Beta que no se utilizaron en los juegos y Drama tracks que explican algunos (pero no todos) de los huecos en la historia entre la saga X y la Zero?

Encapuchado Blanco.- nada

Dynamo.- ¿y que hay de la cabeza de…?

Encapuchado blanco.- ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, ni un Gil, ni un zenny, únicamente los restos de la colonia, trozos de metal, el santo grial, el origen de la vida, y un pergamino antiguo que valdría millones, como vez, nada que importe, así que quédate tranquilo, sin embargo, surgió un imprevisto, una gran molestia, aun mas grande que tener un montón de fangirls pidiéndote hacer escenas yaoi

X.- huí, tanto así

Encapuchado blanco.- ellos fueron los que te atacaron

X.- no lo se… creo que preferiría otro ataque a que unas chicas me obligaran a hacer escenas Yaoi

Flash Back

unununununununununununununununununununununununununununununu

Hace rato en la persecución…

"cuando reacciono se dio cuenta que había tres gospels comiéndoselo, uno orinándolo y otro GOSPEL MACHO, ANIMAL, Y SEME intentando hacer "cosas…raras"

unununununununununununununununununununununununununununununu

X.-… (OK… yaoi, zoofilia, "baño dorado" y hasta creo que puede considerarse orgía, ya entendí, si son peores)

Encapuchado Blanco.- Axl y los otros dos que solo están de relleno

X.-…AXL…

Encapuchado blanco.- ellos tratan de desbaratar nuestro plan, no se que les impulsa, después de todo, esta vez no estoy tratando de conquistar el mundo (para variar)

Dynamo.- tal vez sea porque tu tienes la cabeza de…

Encapuchado blanco.- DESCONOSCO que les impulsa

X.-… ¿y por que me atacaron?...

Dynamo.- que acaso no eres uno de los nuestros- X patea la puerta como respuesta- solo tenias que decir que no

Encapuchado blanco.- Axl y los suyos son jóvenes, impertinentes y peligrosos, básicamente son como los bravucones de la escuela, es por eso que necesitamos los servicios de un guerrero que sea altamente competente, si te das cuenta mis "Red Alert" (Autor.- osease los TURKS de esta historia) son bastante incompetentes y son mas difíciles de vencer por que el motor 3d esta mal diseñado que por que tengan alguna habilidad decentes

X.-… ahora me dedico a la mensajeria, por cierto High max- le entrega un paquete

High Max.- OH, el nuevo manual de "como parecer un chico rudo" y el de "Guardaespaldas Atemorizante"- se pone a leerlo y le da su paga a X

Encapuchado blanco.- eh… cuando rayos pudiste conseguir ese libro

X.- entre la escena del desierto y la del bosque

Encapuchado blanco.- eh… cuanto cobras

X.- lo que cueste el paquete, más costo de combustible, el IVA, la tenencia, las mordidas del camino, propinas y obviamente el costo por kilómetro coughcoughunmilllondezennyspormediokilometrocoughcough, pero estoy haciendo una promoción este mes y solo les cobro el costo por kilómetro

High Max.- (leyendo su libro, alzando el brazo derecho en un Angulo de 15 grados, el dedo índice totalmente recto, mientras los anular y cordial ligeramente doblados, con el mentón ligeramente inclinado hacia la derecha y haciendo que su voz suene más grave y aumentando su volumen de voz en 23.85 decibeles) CALLA, NO INTERRUMPAS AL PRESIDENTE MIENTRAS HABLA… O SI NO (truena los nudillos)

Encapuchado Blanco.- huy… ese libro es bueno… ejem… X¿acaso no fuiste un JACOB?

X.- realmente no, yo fui Maverick Hunter- abre la puerta para retirarse, aunque por un momento se detiene- pero… ¿Quién es ese Padre?

Encapuchado Blanco.- ¿Qué te han dicho?... NE, solo ignóralos, están locos, el mundo esta lleno de niños que sus padres abandonaron a sus madres cuando se dieron cuenta que tenían pasteles en el horno, de hecho tengo entendido que vives con unos huérfanos

X.- en realidad Netto podría ser más bien mi sobrino, y roll es mi hermana… aunque bueno, Fefnir es mi hijo y aquí la hace del padre cuando debería ser el sobrino, huy, sabes que, para dejarlo fácil dejémoslo en un "…"(chiton)

Encapuchado Blanco.- no te gustaría verlos sonreír de nuevo

X.- y a ti que mas te da eso Serpent

Encapuchado Blanco.- ¿Serpent¡¿Crees que soy serpent?!

X.- digo… Serpent Company… fundada por Serpent

Dynamo.- CLARO QUE NO, a ese lo mato Lumine en el disco uno del juego

High Max.- el es DOOPLER

Encapuchado Blanco.- ¿QUE?

High Max.- digo, el Flash back fue de Doopler Town cuando Doopler se sacrifico y exploto toda la cosa, igual que lo que paso a Rufus en el cañón y el Arma del FFVII ¿no?

Encapuchado Blanco.- NO… NO SOY DOOPLER

Dynamo.- si serán mensos los dos… es obvio que es el Doctor Regal, hijo de Willy del MMBN/RMEXE

Encapuchado Blanco.- TAMPOCO

---------------------

Tron.- pero si yo tenia entendido que es el Doctor Cossack

Teisel.- Eso no tiene ningún sentido, obviamente es Chaud/Enzan del MMBN/RMEXE, después de todo el es el heredero de toda una compañía multinacional igual que rufus

-----------------------

Encapuchado Blanco.-…y se hacen llamar mis guardaespaldas y matones… SI SERAN MENSOS, NO SOY NINGUNO DE ELLOS, SOY GATE, TARADOS

Todos.- ¿¿¿¿¿GATE????

X.- pero se supone que eres un Vegetal…

Gate.- QUE MI!#$# "!$$$"#"""""#!# LES PASA

X.- lo sabía, ya no tienes más groserías

Gate.- ¬.¬# ya olvídenlo, X, entiendes lo que te digo, nuestro único propósito es sanar el mundo (susurrando) que nosotros mismos jodimos

X.- Bueno Yo…

Dynamo.- Vamos X, Date cuenta que seria el Resurgir de Slither Inc.

X.- NO ME INTERESA- mientras salía de la habitación.- ¿Y PODRIAN DECIDIRSE POR CUALES NOMBRES VAN A USAR, LOS JAPONESES O LOS AMERICANOS?

Gate (después que X Partió).- bien hecho idiota(a dynamo) ya casi lo convencía

Dynamo.- perdón jefe -.-U

Gate.- dime High Max, ese libro tiene métodos de tortura

High Max.- si señor presidente

Gate.- bien, te doy permiso de practicarlos con Dynamo

High Max.- muchas gracias señor

Dynamo.- O.o U Pe, Pero Jefecito

High Max empieza a tronarse los nudillos mientras se acerca amenazadoramente hacia dynamo, lamentablemente no podemos ver que mas pasa por que la puerta se cierra frente a nosotros

Continuara…

Y así damas y caballeros llegamos continuaremos hasta la próxima función,

Y descuiden este es el único capitulo (en este fic) en el que se abusa mas allá del punto que deja de ser divertido el uso excesivo de groserías

Y si quieren saber lo que significa Chou Piku, busque un diccionario en coreano, pero si quieren una pista… quítenle la u a piku, ponle una T e imaginence lo demas

Bueno, Espero que les agrade mi visión de la obra de doc.exe, ya saben, dejen reviews y agréguenme en su lista de favoritos n.n

Y recuerden, les agradecería mucho que alguien me diga como rayos se llama el arma de double


	3. Encuentro

HOLA…

AQUÍ DAMR1990

Trayéndoles otro episodio de esta locura, y para variar supere mi bloqueo de segundo episodio

Revisando Reviews

**Doc.Exe, **What's Up Doc? LENCERIA, UKE, LENCERIA, UKE… LENCERIA… hace mas de un mes que escribí eso y aun me hace mucha gracia, nota mental convertir esa parte de la conversación en un gag para otros fics cómicos que haga, lo de la parte del duelo de groserías, eso es lo que obtienes cuando tienes un bloqueo a mitad del dialogo , y como no quería dejar de escribir o me pondría una traba de meses (en mis otros fics los tengo casi abandonados por que no trate de destrabarme pronto y ahora se me fue la inspiración… ojala regrese pronto ;-p, y me alegro que comulgues conmigo en el hecho de que esta pagina es una lata a la hora de pasar los archivos

Sin embargo, insisto en que el crédito por esta "magna obra" es mayormente tuyo, sin ti jamás se me habría ocurrido la idea de combinar ambas series, además estoy bastante seguro que tu eres un mejor escritor que yo (por eso te tengo en mi lista de autores favoritos, si tu quieres ponerme en la tuya no me enojo q-:) por ejemplo tu narrativa es superior a la mía, la comedia es fácil, solo tienes que inventar situaciones sin sentido, de preferencia de esquemas simples, pero los dramas y otras escenas que si requieren una mayor capacidad descriptiva y todo eso, apenas estoy en pañales, y, en lo personal, me agrada mucho tu estilo en tus fics serios (y también en los cómicos) y si me dieras unas clases no me enojo n.n, y de hecho la mayoría de mis mejores ideas a mi también me vienen cuando es muy noche que empiezo a delirar por la falta sueño, digo, a liberar mi imaginación inspirado por las estrellas, pero lamentablemente las únicas ocasiones en que puedo llegar a esas horas son cuando tengo que investigar trabajos de la escuela y estoy demasiado ocupado investigando como para ponerme a escribir un capitulo T-T lastima, bueno, creo que ya fue bastante largo esta respuesta a tu review, disfruta de mi visión de tu obra

Y ya saben, las aclaraciones de siempre

Chorrocientos disclaimers, en especial que ninguna de las chorrocientas sagas ni de megaman ni de Final Fantasy me pertenecen, que no gano nada y que el crédito por la idea de este fic es de Doc.exe

Personaje.- dialogo… que se que esta prohibido hacer los fics así pero mientras me voy quitando el habito lo hago por mientras, después de todo dejar un vicio toma tiempo

(Pensamiento)

"no es ironía"

Unununununun

Flash back

Unununununun

O-o-o-o-o

Cambio de escena

Oo-oo-oo-oo

-------------------------

Yuffie.- no le veo que le veías a esa vieja, si esta bien fea

Vincent.- ¬.¬ #…

Yuffie.- y además digo que te dejara como si nada por el otro loco ese, y de pilón que te el loco ese te usara como su conejillo de indias… jajaja, pobre viví, te ha ido de la patada, afortudanamente me tienes a mi para consolarte¿no crees?

Vincent.- RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR

Yuffie.- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH… ho… hola caos… eh… tiempo sin verte n.nU

Vincent/Caos.- RRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR

Wily.-…y así es como puedes crear tu propio virus devastador que con implantárselo a uno se volverá loco y luego podrá pasárselo a otros y destruirla mundo

Hojo (tomando notas).- esta bien¿hay algún problema si lo uso en alguien con quien ya he experimentado antes?

Willy.- para nada, hasta creo que podria hacerlo mucho mas letal

Hojo se le queda viendo a Vincent que ya se destransformo y esta sermoneando a Yuffie

Willy/Hojo: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- una risa malvada por si no lo entiende

-----------------------------

Todo eso es una interrupción por parte de los espectadores

Bueno, ya que acabamos con esto entremos en Materia

**Rockman x9 Advent Children**

Yuffie-. MATERIA¿DONDE?

Narrador/Autor/DAMR1990/Yo.- era solo una expresión

Yuffie.- DONDE LA TIENES

Yo.- no tengo materias

Yuffie.- me las estas escondiendo

Yo.- claro que no, "que razón tendría yo para ocultar mis materias- que no tengo- a una ninja y ladrona de Wutai que ya ha robado materias antes"

Yuffie.- M-A-T-R-I-A… MATERIA

Yo.- ¬.¬ U… MIRA, ES ÚLTIMA

Yuffie.- ¿DONDE?

Yo.- ESCAPE

Yuffie.- LO SABIA, TENIAS MATERIAS… eh ¿A dónde se fue?

Vincent.- creo que se te escapo

Yuffie.- Rayos (un rayo le cae a Marino)

Marino.- FIJATE MOCOSA

Yuffie.- cállate bruja

Marino.- a quien le llamas Bruja, YO SOY UNA NINJA

Yuffie.- pues yo también lo soy, y soy mejor kunoichi (ninja femenino) que tú, SOY LA MEJOR NINJA DE TODO WUTAI, diles Vincent

Vincent (que ese encuentra en medio).- a mi no me metas en tus peleas

Yuffie.- QUE LES DIGAS

Vincent O.O U YUFFIE ES LA MEJOR NINJA DE TODO WUTAI

Phamtom.-…patético

Marino Yuffie.- ¿Y A TI QUIEN TE HABLA?

Phamtom.- ustedes hablan como si fuesen la gran cosa, pero no son más que unas debiluchas que apenas saben como sostener un Shuriken

Yuffie.- he, hablan mucho¿pero que tal luchas?

Marino.- aquí la máxima ninja soy yo, y ninguno de ustedes me podrá derrotar

Phamtom.-… procurare no matarlas… con suerte saldrán del hospital en unos años

Marino saca su daga, Yuffie su Fuma shuriken y phamtom empieza a hacer unas poses con sus manos, se lanzan al aire para empezar una gran Batalla de Ninja, de inmediato empiezan a volar estrellas shurikens por todos lados… y muchos caen sobre Vincent que se encuentra debajo de toda la batalla

Vincent.- que hice para merecer Esto… LUCRECIA

Cloud.- AREITH

Tifa.- Y YO QUE, CLOUD, MALDITO DESGRACIADO AQUÍ ESTOY.

Rude.- TIFA

Cloud.- AREITH

Aréis.- ZACK

Zero.- IRIS

Iris.- ZERO

Layer.- ZERO

Ciel.- ZERO

Alía- ZERO

Leviatán.- que no estabas en la película

Alía.- Oh si es verdad, bueno ya me voy, me cubres por mientras

Leviatán.- bueno… ejem, ejem… ZERO… ¿por cuanto tiempo tengo que decirlo?…

Gate.- ALIA… espérame yo también tengo que regresar también salgo en este episodio

Alía.- GATE… ¿no eras un vegetal?

Gate.- ¬.¬#… ya vamonos…

Priare.- GIRO

Douglas.- PAPAS

Vent.- PALOMITAS

Prometheous.- PANDORA

Douglas.- HOT DOGS

Signas.- HAMBURGUESAS

Red.- PIZZA

Massimo.- MASSIMO

Jenova.- CAOS, MUERTE, DESTRUCCIÓN

Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz y Yasu.- MADRE

Fangirls y club de admiradores de Zero.- ZERO

Aile.- GIRO-sempai, ya le traje su cafecito, huy, se nota que el modelo Z es muy Popular

Giro (tomándose su cafecito).- gracias aile.

Leviatán.- pues si, ya vez el tamaño de su club de admiradoras¿y que te cuesta llamarlo por nuestros nombres? Por ejemplo yo me llamo Leviatán, no modelo L ¿En que me quede?… oh, si… ejem, ejem… ZERO… NE, ya con eso es suficiente, no creo que alía se de cuenta que no la cubrí entre tanto ruido

Blues.- MI BUFANDA

Sigma.- ZERO

Todos los demás.- O.o

Todos los que no gritaron antes.- CALLENZE

Nadie hace caso y se siguen escuchando gritos y choques de armas ninjas por todos lados…

Yuffie.- TE ENCONTRE

Narrador.- ESCAPE

**Tercer Acto.- Encuentro **

Lugar.- ruinas del sector… eh… ¿en que sector vivía Areith en el juego?, NA, OLVIDENLO, solo digamos que algún lugar de Abel-Migar

En las ruinas del hospital comunitario de las hermanas del sagrado corazón de Jesús y de Santa María de Guadalupe, Fundada por el misericordioso Padre José Anastasio DÍaz LÓPez, también fundador de la cadena de escuelas JADILOP y blablabla (bien, ya hice publicidad a mi maldita escuela de monjas¿ya puede quitarme el revolver del cuello madre?), mientras dos hermosas jovencitas pasan frente a ella, sus ropas son ajustadas y muy provocativas, moviéndose con movimientos sensuales y que invitan a liberar nuestros impulso mas primitivos … un momento, me equivoque de chicas , ahora donde están Roll y Alía… bueno, plan B, contratar a Ciel y a Allouete para hacer los papeles de Tifa y Marlene

--------------

Ciel.- HURRA

Allouette.- si se pudo, SI SE PUDO

-------------

Alía (corriendo).- ESPEREN…. puff, puff… ya voy

Yo.- he… cambio de planes, seguimos con el plan A (Ciel y Allouete se ponen a llorar T.T) hasta que llegas

Alía.- perdón, bueno, ya empecemos... ¿y Roll?

Yo.- Ni idea

Alía.-…

Yo.-…

Alía.-…

Yo.-…

Alía.-…

Yo.-…

Alía.-…

Yo.-…

Alía.- ¿y para esto me vine corriendo?

Yo.-… no me culpes

…

15 minutos después decidí jugar una mano de Poker con Alía

Alía.- Bien, yo tengo una quintilla ¿y tú?

Yo.- Flor Imperial, gane, ni modo, entonces quítate el Sostén

Alía.- QUE, NO DIJIMOS NADA DE APOSTAR PRENDAS, MALDITO PERVERTIDO – ALIA.-BUSTER

Yo (todo chamuscado).- X-X puff… Pudo haber sido peor, lo bueno es que en los universos final fantasy no existe el Akane-Ken

Repentinamente Un Destello Rojo Aparece Frente a nosotros, mostrando a Roll Que se acaba de Telé transportar

Alía.- ROLL MALDITA MOCOSA LLEGAS TARDE

Roll.- CHOU PIKU

Yo.- COUGH COUGH¿ya podemos iniciar?

Alía.- yo que me vine corriendo toda apresurada y tu como si nada llegas y te telé transportas tarde

Roll.- pues quien te manda a venirte corriendo

… bueno… continuemos, se abren las puertas de las ruinas del hospital comunitario de las hermanas del sagrado corazón de Jesús y de Santa Maria de Guadalupe, mientras la joven y encantadora Alía Junto con la pequeña e Inocente Roll Entran a este recinto

Alía.- ROLL ERES UNA PELADA¿COMO RAYOS UNA NIÑA PUEDE SABER TANTAS GROSERIAS¿Qué clase de educación tienes?

Roll (como si nada).- que esperabas, si soy parienta de X y de Fefnir… bueno, en esta película no soy de X, pero si de Fefnir

Alía.- ESA NO ES EXCUSA, ADEMAS NI X NI FEFNIR SUELEN ESTAR EN CASA, TODO EL TIEMPO TE LA PASAS CONMIGO

Roll.- entonces dime TU de quien recibo mis ejemplos de modales

Alía.- ¬.¬ # ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?

Roll.- CHOU PIKU

… -.-U de veras que no se ni para que me esfuerzo, de veras de veritas… no cabe duda, debí haber contratado a Ciel y a Allouette… aunque pensándolo bien creo que las vi meterse en la cola de las audiciones… al menos alía y roll se pasaron acampando ahí 3 días… mmm… ya que, bueno, como les decía…

-Música de Fondo – Pista 5 "Tifa no Theme" (Tema de Tifa) versión piano

La pequeña roll entro con alegría a este recinto con la esperanza de encontrar a X

Roll.- Este lugar es un cochinero, se ve antihigiénico, lleno de polvo, con ratas, moho y hasta hippies¿podemos mudarnos aquí alía?, así ya no tendría que limpiar mi cuarto

Alía.-…X… ¿Dónde estas?...

Roll.- ALÍA

Alía.- uh… oh si lo que digas

Roll.- ¿me estas escuchando?

Alía.-...

Roll.-… me das 100000000 zennis

Alía.-… oh sí toma…X…mmm

Roll.- GENIAL, CON ESTO PODRE COMPRARME TODO EL YAOI DEL MUNDO (narrador.- ¬.¬# ARRIBA EL YURI ABAJO EL YAOI) así que aquí es donde vive X.- observando un Futón en el suelo, una bolsa de donde pueden verse piezas de armadura, una caja cerrada, una cafetera, unas tazas, unas cajas de comida vacías, y una foto de los guardianes cuando eran bebes

-------------------------------------------------------

Los guardianes.- NOOO, OCULTENLA

Leviatán.- O///o que vergüenza

Aile.- relájate, te vez muy tierna modelo L

Thetis.- miren que linda se ve Modelo L, son su salvavidas en forma de delfín

Leviatán.- ¬//¬ U que mi nombre es Leviatán

Harpuia.-…

Childre Inarabita.-… hehehe

Harpuhia.- ¬///¬…

Inarabita.-… hehehe, observen al sabio General con sus pañalitos y su biberón

Harpuia.- al menos yo los deje a los 2 años, tu a tu edad y aun los usas y hasta duermes con tu lucecita de noche

Inarabita.- ¬///¬ son calzoncitos de entrenamiento no pañales, y yo no duermo con una lucecita de noche, es… eh… este… uh…mmmm…. PARA LEER

Harpuia.- ¬.¬ CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAROOOOOOOOO… y tu no te vas a burlar…

Helios.-…no…

Harpuia.- al menos el poseedor del mi Biometal no resulto ser un payaso

Helios.-… no hace falta que le humille yo, con esa foto es mas que suficiente, no lo cree Keshou-Domo

Harpuia.- ¬///¬… callado me agradas mas

Phamtom.- NO MIREN, NO MIREN, NO MIREN

En ese momento se pone al descubierto y recibe una ráfaga de ataques de Yuffie y Marino… además de shadowmanm, ShadowManExe, Boomer kuwanger, Magna Centipede, bit, Gemel, Dark Mantisk, bola (el de MMLegends), Deathtanz Mantizk, Kyuubit Foxtar, Volteel Biblyo, Hanumachine, Phoenix magminion ,Tech Kraken y Siarnaq que se habian unido a la batalla ninja

Phamtom.- OIGAN, SE SUPONE QUE USTEDES (Phoenix, Kraken y hanumachine) SON MIS ALUMNOS

Hanumachine.- solo uno podra ser el mejor

Kraken.- Así que no hay tiempo para lealtades

Phamtom.- y entonces por que ni Hyleg Ourobockle ni Bubble Hekelot me estan atacando

Entonces vemos a la serpiente y a la rana ahogándose en medio del Rainbow Devil

Siarnaq.- uno debe esperar las traiciones, la confianza solo crea debilidad

Phoenix.- además no podemos respetar a alguien que se ve de esa manera (señalando la foto en la pantalla)

Mantizk, Foxtar y Volteel y los discípulos de Phamtom.- CIERTO

Phamton.- ¬.¬#... muy bien… ya me enoje….- TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU

(Narrador.- cualquier similitud con Naruto es mera Coincidencia)

Fefnir.- como que ya duraron demasiado con la foto ¿no?

Atlas.- oh sí, miren al todo poderoso y varonil modelo F con su osito de peluche

Fefnir.- CHOU PIKU

Atlas.- ya lo hice, gracias, se sintió muy bien por cierto, es mas por que no lo intentas tu Modelo F

Fefnir.- mi nombre es Fefnir

Atlas.- ¿eh? No te oigo

Fefnir.- SOY FIGTHIN FEFNIR

Atlas.- que raro, creo que me estoy quedando sorda, me lo repites de nuevo que no escucho

Fefnir.- QUE SOY FIGTHIN FEFNIR, EL TOUSHO DE NEO ARCADIA, LIDER DELA JIN'EN GUNDAN, SEÑOR DEL FUEGO, MAESTO DE LOS DISPAROS, POR DIOS, ACABO DE DESTRUIR UNA PLATAFORMA PETROLERA

Policía.- AHÍ ESTA

Fefnir.- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, PAGARAS POR ESTO MALDITA DESGRACIADA.- huye

Atlas.- si claro, en cuanto salgas de la cárcel

Todos los no ninjas ni guardianes.- YA CALLENSE

------------------------------------------------------------

Roll.- y repito… Así que aquí es donde Vive X

Alía.- Eso parece

Roll.- que envidia, el no tiene que limpiar su ropa, ni escuchar tus sermones ni que de te den za…-alía le da un zape- OUCH, OYE, DOLIO, DOLIO…

Alía.- YA, ya, no exageres no te di tan fuerte

Roll.- EL HORROR, ME VOY A DESANGRAR

Alía.- si sigues así de exagerada de doy otro zape pero mas fuerte

Roll.- EL DO… ta' bien ya me cayo… eh… que es eso- pregunto intrigada observando un pequeño frasco junto a unas vendas de color combinado de rojo y morado, además de unos papeles

Alía se acerco y tomo el frasquito y descubrió algo perturbador

Alía.- es…ES… ¿un producto contra la caída del cabello?

Roll.- ¿X es calvo? Mira, un montón de mechones caídos, igual que Netto

Alía.- ¿… por que no me lo ha dicho?

Roll.- ¿se ha ido por que esta calvo?

Alía.- no… para eso tiene su caso… el se fue… por que tiene muchas deudas.- observando las hojitas que eran todos recibos, la mayoría por productos capilares y reparaciones de su Ride Chaser.- … y además… el muy PENDEJO ME PUSO COMO SU AVAL, AHORA YO TENDRE QUE PAGAR TODO ESTA MIERDA… PINCHÉ X CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE TE VOY A DAR UNA CHINGA QUE TERMINARAS TAN JODITO QUE TENDRAS QUE BEBER TU COMIDA CON POPOTE POR EL CULO

Roll.- ¬.¬… y luego te preguntas de donde saco yo mi vocabulario

Alía.- RRROAAAAAAAARRRRR…. Nos vamos roll

Roll.- no, yo quiero ver a X

Alía.- ¿lo extrañas?

Roll.- la verdad no, pero el me debe una apuesta, ahora tendrá que vestirse con tutu rosa y bailar el cascanueces frente a las oficinas del Club Extremisa Anti Yaoi… lastima que no logre convencerlo de que hiciera un Slash frente a ellos…

Alía.- esta bien, pero primero nosotras le daremos una madriza

Roll.- HECHO (y de la nada saca una bola con picos medieval)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lugar: la "Humilde" Mansión de Gate

-Canción de fondo -Pista 06 – For the Reunion (por la Reunión)

Condiciones climáticas.- dentro de su casa las que a gate se le antojen en ese momento, afuera 40° a la sombra, humedad del 100, además de nubes de hierbas de hippies alrededor, volviendo a la casa de Gate donde podemos ver a High Máx. Paralizado por que obviamente le dieron un golpe fuerte y siempre que le dan uno se queda paralizado los siglos. Además de observar lo que parece una mesa de tortura a Dynamo con los pies y brazos encadenados con unos ganchos en los ojos y gritando desesperado

Dynamo.- NOOO, POR PIEDAD, PAREN, PAREN, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN

Encapuchado Blanco (Gate).- ya que.- saca un control remoto y apaga 20 teles que estaban frente a dynamo y mostrando puro yaoi, y no hablamos del soft shouhen ai, así de besitos y frases cursis entre hombres, sino puro y vil yaoi hardcore, mostrando cosas que ningún hombre que se diga heterosexual desearía ver

Dynamo.- con voz débil y apagada.- gra… gracias…- y se desmaya

Axl.- wow que te hizo para que lo torturaras de esa manera

Dynamo (mintiendo con descaro).- nada, es mas, el me lo pidió, en realidad el es un Yaoista

Axl.- por favor, estaba aterrado, no me mientas que no me gusta que lo hagan

Encapuchado Blanco- esta bien, no lo volveré a hacer- decía mientras cruzaba sus dedos debajo de su capa blanca.- MIRA UN ELEFANTE BLACNO CON TUTU DE BALLET VOLANDO,

Axl.- ¿DONDE?

Encapuchado blanco.- no, olvídalo era solo una nube (hehehe, IDIOTA)

Axl.- T.T bubu, yo quería ver un elefante blanco volador y con tutu

Encapuchado blanco.- oh sí, que pena, pero bueno, lamento decirte que lo que buscas se nos callo del helicóptero cuando huíamos de ti, es que dynamo estaba borracho y en realidad nunca ha tomado clases para manejar helicópteros, viniste en vano

Dynamo (semi inconciente).- pe…. Pero… yo… no… bebo…solo…chocolate…ugh…y soy…cough cough…un excelente… pilo…to…

Encapuchado blanco (oprime un boton y una de las teles se prende mostrando mas yaoi).- lo vez, esta tan borracho que no sabe lo que dice (DYNAMO IDIOTA)

Dynamo.- NO, NO MAS YAOI, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN, NO MAS YAOI- mientras se retorcía en un vano intento de liberarse o mínimo poder cerrar los ojos

Encapuchado blanco.- lo vez, le encanta el yaoi

Axl (con un tono obviamente escéptico).- ¿en serio?

Encapuchado blanco.- lo juro

Axl.- AHORA JURALO POR ESTO.- mientras le lanza 2 gafetes con las fotos de Tron y Teisel, pero cubiertas de un líquido rojo

Encapuchado blanco.- no puede ser… eso es

Axl.- si… así es

Encapuchado blanco.- eso es… ¿SALSA DE TOMATE?

----------------

Tron.- OIGAN ESTE HOT DOG ESTA FRIO- en eso pasa Phoenix magminion sobre ellos usando su técnica especial y calienta (por accidente) el hot dog de Tron.- mucho mejor

Teisel.- pásame la salsa

Vincent.-… no se supone que deberían estar sufriendo

Tron.- yo estoy sufriendo, la calidad del servicio aquí es una tortura

Tifa.- eh… creo que se refiere a otra cosa n.nU

-----------------

Encapuchado Blanco.- que es lo que tramas

Axl (con tono místico).- Veras, necesitamos la fuerza Padre para llevar a cabo… la REUNION

E.B. (ya me dio hueva tener que escribir a cada rato lo mismo).- ¿Reunion?

Axl.- Reuniremos a todos los que Tienen un Chip NewType y juntos NOS VENGAREMOS DEL PLANETA MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHA- la típica risa del villano- los preparativos la comenzaron, pero por lo visto, Alguien ha escondido al invitado de honor

E.B.- ¿preparativos?

Axl.- así es, ya contratamos un salón de fiestas, los globos, la música, la comida, el pastel, las…oh…no espera… y con eso me refiero a…este…Ejem ejem…ummm…. EL NEOSIGMA, sabes a que me refiero verdad.- dice cínicamente mientras observa unos cuantos cabellos que hay en su capa y una mesita al lado con un producto contra la calvicie

E.B.- oye… va a tardar mucho tu discurso, que la verdad ya me estoy aburriendo

Axl.- si y te Aguantas.- como decía, El legado informático de Padre fluye por la LifeStream Net y lo Hace Posible, Con todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros y aun así no tengo ni las mas pequeña, diminuta, escasa ni recóndita idea de donde esta papi

Después de todo, solo somos lo que sobro de cuando infectaron a los demás, no estaremos completos hasta que recibamos su DNA Soul, el NeoSigma y su herencia de Millones no son suficientes para la Verdadera REUNION, por que después de todo, uno siempre busca complementarse, como sabiamente diría Aristóteles.- y empieza a dar un súper ultra mega discurso aburridísimo de filosofía existencialista

Gate.- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

---------------------------

Todo el publico esta dormido, únicamente se escuchan los sonidos de las armas ninjas al chocar, pero al ser expertos en pasar desapercibidos el sonido es mínimo

Todos los que normalmente dicen cállense.- al fin se callaron

Sin embargo al fondo se escuchan unos sonidos muy raros seguidos de otros gritos aun más raros

CID SI SID SHID SI SIIIII SHIIIIIIII CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDD, MAS, DAME MAS, OSH SI, ACID, SIIIIIIII SIIIIIIII SIIIIIIIIIIII MAS MAS MAS CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID

Todos los que normalmente decían que se callen.- huy… demasiada información… mejor despierten a los ruidosos.- y suenan una trompeta

Marino (despertándose).- uh… ¿ya acabo la parte aburrida?

YUFFIE LIMIT BREAK

Yufiie.- TODA LA CREACIÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Todos los demás Ninjas.- KAWARIMI NO JUTSU

Yuffie.- GANE GANE, JAJAJA, SOY LA MEJOR KUNOICHI DEL MUNDO JAJAJA- cuando se despeja al humo lo único que ve son un montón de troncos (la mayoría de ellos aplastando alguien bajo ellos) chamuscados y varios phanteons en similares condiciones, luego voltea arriba y ve a todos los ninjas incluyendo a todos los clones de phantom que son iguales a la cantidad de sus oponentes mas uno que se dirigen contra ella todos a la vez

Yuffie.- O.o U esto va a doler, creo que no debí haberme fugado en la clase que nos enseñaron ese Jutsu

---------------

Axl.- Blablabla… segundo impacto… blbalbalba… Lanza de longivus… blablbalbalbalblablblablablablalbalblablablalbablaaaaaaaaaaa…proyecto de complementación…blablablablabla… uh… oye… me estas escuchando

Gate.- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Axl.- DESPIERTA

GATE.- ¿uh?... ¿Ya acabo la parte aburrida?

Axl.- ¬.¬ # como que la parte aburrida, me ofendes

Gate.- no te pregunte la historia de tu vida, así que no me jodas con cosas tan aburridas

Axl.- muy bien… con que quieres llevarte de una manera así de ofensiva… PUES JODETE WEY.- mientras que su armadura empieza a brillar y cambiar de color, pasa de negro a blanco, su cabello de naranja a morado y sus ojos de Verde Mako a Amarillo Ambar, además de hacer a Gate/Encapuchado blanco tener visiones muy raras… pero lo mas importante.- POR DONDE COMIENSO- mientras saca un libro de groserías en varios idiomas.- YA SE… KOREANO… CHOU PIKU

Encapuchado Blanco.- NO OTRA VEZ, NO OTRO DUELO DE GROSERIAS

Axl.- y aun no he empezado, tengo groserías en más de 20 idiomas

Encapuchado Blanco.- ¡"#$ &/ ((

--------

Lugar, casa abandonada de la familia ardilla

X volvía a colocar en su lugar el Búster Olvidado/Casa de la familia ardilla mientras su mente trataba de recuperar la calma

X.- prometí vivir por los dos… fue tan fácil decirlo…

Ununununununununununununununununununununununununununu

Flash Backs en Masa

Zero.- así que quieres ser un Hunter

X.- en realidad yo quiero vivir en un mundo lleno de paz y armonía… y tal vez ser multimillonario

Zero.- no, lo que tu quieres es ser hunter, ahora ven para que te enseñe como matar a sangre fría

X.- ¿me estas escuchando?

Zero.- animo, ya veras que te convertiré en una maquina de matar

X.- ¬.¬ U

Unununununu

Zero.- ¿Estas Bien?

X.- creo que si

Zero.- Genial, entonces carga mi equipaje mientras yo atiendo a mi colosal club de animadoras… SEÑORITAS

Admiradoras de Zero.- ZERO TE AMO

Zero- lo se

X.- ¬.¬ # NO ME JO…- se ve aplastado por el equipaje de Zero y sus admiradoras

Ununununununu

Zero.- que harás cuando lleguemos a monstroplis

X.- eh… averiguar que paso con mis hermanos, y por que tengo recuerdos de mi padre hablando de un demonio rojo de cabellos amarillos

Zero.- no lo que tú necesitas es una buena borrachera

X.- yo no bebo

Zero.- genial, así será más fácil emborracharte

X.- ¬.¬?

Ununununununun

Una visión rara con vista de chorro cientos lugares, un dolor inmenso, visiones de su lucha con lumine y… Roll que lo tiene atado a una silla con ganchos en los ojos y obligándolo a ver Yaoi

Ununununununununu

Zero.- Por favor, que clase de nombre es Elyseum

X.- bueno… entonces que te parece Neo Arcadia

Zero.- por que mejor no intentas ponerle ZEROPOLIS

X.- ¬.¬!

Unununununununununun

Zero.- Somos amigos verdad

X.- he… no se supone que los amigos se ayudan en las buenas y en las malas, que se dan todo por ti¡que te escuchan cuando los necesitas!, QUE NO TE IGNORAN, QUE

Zero.- si, si, lo que digas, te vas a comer esas papas

X.- eh… bueno, en realidad no he desayunado…

Zero.- NO TE LAS VAS A COMER Y ME LAS VAS A DAR, QUE AMABLE ERES X – y se las arrebata

X.- ¬.¬

Unununununununununununununununununununununununu

X.- eh… ¿recuérdame por que eras mi amigo? …. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-

Otra vez un inmenso dolo llega a la mente de X, a la vez que (debajo de) su casco empieza a salirle una sustancia de colores Negros, Rojos y Morados y un flash back extra

Ununununununununununununununuunununununununununu

Flash back

Ve a Zero morirse en el X1

Ve a Zero medio muerto en el X2

Ve a Black Zero muerto

Ve a Zero medio muerto que le da su Sable en el X3

Ve como medio mata a Zero en el manga del Rockman Megamission 1

Ve a Zero medio muerto en el Rockman Megamission 2

Ve a Zero medio muerto en el Rockman Megamission 3

Ve a Zero lanzarse en un ataque suicida en el X5

Ve a Zero muerto en el X5

Ve a Zero Nightmare Muerto en el X6

Ve a Zero paralizado por el ataque de Issoc en el X6

Ve a Zero medio muerto a finales de las guerras mavericks

Ve a Omega Zero Muerto

Ve a Zero en su cuerpo copiado medio muerto a principios de las guerras elfo

Ve a Zero muerto al inicio del Zero 1

Ve a Zero medio muerto en el zero 2

Ve a Zero muerto en el Zero 4

Ve a Giro Morirse mientras utiliza el Modelo Z

Unununununu

Zero.- X ENCARGATE TÚ

X.- PERO ZERO, YO TUVE QUE LLEGAR TODO ESTE NIVEL SOLO, Y NINGUN ENEMIGO TIRO RECARGAS NI DE ENERGIA NI DE ARMAS, ADEMAS POR QUE NO TE LANZAS EN ATAQUES SUICIDAS COMO SIEMPRE HACES

Zero.- POR QUE YA NO TENGO VIDAS EXTRAS

X.-… ¿Y QUE PASO CON TODAS LAS QUE TE DI? ES MAS YA SOLO ME QUEDA ESTA VIDA TAMBIEN

Zero.- YA ME GASTE TODAS TUS VIDAS, DE ACUERDO, NO ME PIENSO MORIR OTRA VEZ, NO SIN VIDAS EXTRA

X.- PERO TU TIENES TU BARRA DE VIDA LLENA, TUS ARMAS AL MAXIMO, ADEMAS TU TIENES TODOS TUS TANQUES DE VIDA, ARMAS, Y CYBER ELFS… ADEMAS DE TODOS LOS MIOS TAMBIEN…eso sin mencionar todos los que te dieron tu club de admiradoras

Zero.- NO ME IMPORTA, SIN VIDAS EXTRAS YO NO HAGO NADA, ASÍ QUE VE TU.- y patea en X a enfrentarse contra chorro cientos mil mavericks súper armados y el con solo una rayita de vida (tenia 3 pero la patada le costo 2), sin armadura, tanques, vidas extras ni cyber elfos ni pastillas para la menta contra el mal aliento mientras zero se escondía… digo protegía poniéndose todo eso y las armaduras de X

Ununununununu

X.- lencería

Zero.- UKE

X.- lencería

Zero.- UKE

X.- lencería

Zero.- UKE

X.- lencería

Zero.- UKE

X.- lencería

Zero.- UKE

X.- lencería

Zero.- UKE

X.- lencería

Zero.- UKE

X.- lencería

Zero.- UKE

X.- LENCERIA…

Unununununununununununununuunununununununununun

Continuara…

Bueno… ya se que no es la obra mas cuerda del mundo, pero al menos no la deje abandonada, y en el próximo episodio, FANSERVISE… bueno… no realmente… pero si una batalla al estilo Street Fighter

Y si se preguntan por que dije que los reploids que dije que eran discípulos de phantom lo eran, es por que lo son, en el Rockman Zero Complete Works, viene un diagrama de relaciones y muestra las lealtades de todos, y se ve que esos reploids están bajo la sombra de phamtom (incluyendo el Rainbow Devil), por ejemplo hanumachine y Tech kraken si lo afirman directamente, o bien en el caso de Phoenix el hecho de que tengan algún atributo especifico (que puede volar además de ser de fuego, que lo puede colocar entre harpuia y Fefnir) no significa que pertenezcan automáticamente a la Gundan (armada) de ese elemento, y si bien en el Zero 2 hyleg y Buble mencionan a harpuia es por que tras la muerte de Copy-X el Tomo el control de Neo arcadia para evitar el Pánico, y al parecer aprovecho la muerte de su hermanito para anexar sus soldados a su propia armada (QUE GANDALLA)

Por cierto

Jutsu Técnica

El hecho de que en naruto lo dejen sin traducir ha causado que la mayoría de los otakus fuera de Japón automáticamente la palabra con naruto, pero si se fijan en muchos animes (en sus versiones originales) se usa bastante esa palabra

Kawarimi no jutsu (Técnica de sustitución) es un clásico de cualquier película de ninjas (normalmente lo usan con Troncos, pero en el caso de Phantom el usa los Phanteons para ese propósito)

TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU (técnica de replicación masiva de sombras) después de todo Phantom es el general de sombras verdad, sin mencionar que siempre hace bastantes clones


End file.
